Destinations
by Mamo-Chan-Lover
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi have been a couple for a long time... Will they or won't they?
1. Chapter 1

So here it is: my four-chapter story

So here it is: my four-chapter story!

Please remember to review… I need to know if there are any mistakes in my writing. If you feel it stinks, just keep it to yourself. I like this story.

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, without any further ado, here is "Destinations":

**Destinations**

"With the whole future world under my command, you think I would have been able to ace a test by now!!" Serena whined, a full octave higher than what most people in the world could achieve, nearly deafening her four friends.

Amy, with her cropped blue hair gently rustling in the breeze, was propped up against a tree. She was silently reading a book, even though school had ended an hour ago. Mina, who was usually full of energy, was half asleep on the steps of Rei's shrine. Her knees were propped up, so she could rest her elbow on her knee, and hold her head up with her hand without much effort. Lying on her back, with her auburn ponytail splayed on the ground, Lita was daydreaming as she absently watched the clouds roll by. Rei, on the other hand, was smack dab in front of Serena, broom in hand, and raven hair swirling around. Her face was squinted down in annoyance at the meatball-brained girl in front of her.

"Serena! The only way you will ever be able to even pass a test is if you study! If you can't get that through your head then I doubt you will ever even make it through high school!"

Serena instantly popped her tongue out of her mouth and gave Rei a mean face. Rei returned the favor and soon they were having one of their classic arguments.

"Meatball head!"

"Pyro!"

"DITZ!!"

"FLAMETHROWER!!"

Lita stepped in just in time to put two ridiculously strong hands on each of their heads and rip them away from one another. She muttered something about self-control and plopped right back down on the grass, leaving two very sore losers making faces at each other from across the temple's patio.

Mina, sensing a tension, decided to lighten the mood. "So Serena, have you seen Darien lately?"

The tiny blonde instantly forgot about Rei and turned a light shade of red. She stood up and twisted one long ponytail around her finger, a pose of total innocence. As she opened her mouth to speak, Amy snapped her book shut and let out a triumphant, 'finished!' and then looked up. She saw all of her friends shaking their heads and laughing at Amy's intense love of books, and her lack of attentiveness about the outside world. She blushed and quietly murmured for Serena to continue. Serena gave an annoyed look, but laughed and took up her innocent pose again. Just to enhance the look and ensure no more interruptions she even dug one toe innocently into the dirt and looked up from in between her curtain of lashes.

"We went to the mall yesterday, which was so much fun! Rini wasn't around to snatch Darien away from me and we had the loveliest time." For emphasis, Serena let out a huge sigh. "First we visited the toy store and looked at the collection of Sailor Moon dolls. Personally, I don't think those plastic things represent the 'Champion of Love and Justice' very well, but Darien said they were beautiful, just like the real thing. And then…" Serena trailed off as her cheeks slowly blushed and her eyes became distant and dreamy.

Mina, the Sailor Warrior of Love, joined her friend in a dreamy look as Lita and Rei made kissy faces at each other in disgust. Ami just laughed.

"Sere, before we hear about the rest of your day, how many times did you kiss Darien yesterday?" Rei added a touch of exasperation to flavor her words. Lita and Mina leaned in to hear better and even Amy was looking interested.

Serena turned a furious shade of red and glared at her friend. "So what? It's not like we can help ourselves! We are totally, madly in love and you know it!" Serena laughed and straightened her back, proud in the absolute certainty of her love.

"Lusty little Serena, looking to get some from her boy toy! In my opinion, it's about time that you two became a little… _closer_ in your relationship, if you know what I mean. You are a senior in high school now! Come on, you guys have been dating for two lifetimes, and you haven't even done the one thing couples strive to do." Mina looked at the meatball-headed blonde in exasperation. "For goodness sake, you're the Champion of LOVE!"

Serena blushed intensely. "So, Mina, because you are the Warrior of Love, does that mean that you have gotten laid?" She got closer to Mina with a suspicious look. This time it was Mina's turn to be scarlet.

"NO! It just means that I am a bit smarter than you in love."

"That's the one thing you are smarter in…." Lita let the comment slide under her breath. Mina flashed an angry look at the brunette, but quickly quieted.

Amy looked up from her homework with a confused face. "What on Earth are you guys talking about?"

Four jaws hit the floor. Serena and Mina shot glances at each other, while fidgeting with their shirts, looking into the air, anything to distract them from the confused bluenette before them. Lita gave a little nod to Rei and together they stepped up to try and explain what the girls had been discussing.

Rei sat down next to the usual genius and sighed. "You see, Amy, when two couples are in love, sometimes they want to express that love in more than just words or kisses or hugs… so… they…." Rei trailed off, her face red. "Oh, why don't you know these things?!"

Lita tried next, using a more forward approach. She walked up to the blue-haired girl, squatted down, and smiled. "They take off all their clothes and wrestle together. Got it?" Lita winked and waited to see her effect on her friend.

Amy turned bright scarlet and buried her face in a book, not noticing that it was clearly upside down. She muttered thanks to Lita and shrunk back against the tree.

Serena thought this out. They already knew they had a kid in the future, and there were in love… but she didn't know anything about sex! She was just the innocent, cute little girl, right? Wrong. But Serena was always a good actress. She could play the part of innocent, sweet Serena, but just until she had Darien in a vulnerable position…. VERY vulnerable.

As Lita laughed at Amy, Serena began to inch out of the sight of the four girls. Rei was trying hard to defend Amy against Lita, and the only person who noticed was the warrior of love. Venus just quietly watched her golden-headed friend sprint towards Darien's with a smile on her face.

xxx

"Darien! You home?" Serena knocked one more time on the door and waited impatiently. She didn't really have a specific plan in mind, but she was sure she could do this. I mean, they might have even done the dirty in the Moon Kingdom, and they were almost the same age as they were then. Serena was still blushing at the thought when a very sexy Darien opened the door. A very sexy Darien who was still dripping wet with nothing on but a towel. 'I CAN DO THIS… I CAN DO THIS…' Serena took one look at him, feeling her face getting red. It took all her self-control to keep her eyes glued to his face.

Darien on the other hand seemed to laugh at her expression. "There's my favorite Meatball Head! Excuse my… _indecent_ appearance but I just got out of the shower. Come on in for a while. I will change and be out in a bit. Sound good?" With that, he ushered her in the door, one hand still holding up his one scrap of decency around his waist.

Once she had settled on the couch, eyes cemented to the floor, did he retreat back into his room to change. He quickly pulled on underwear and a pair of blue jeans and was about to slip on a black shirt when the phone rang. He walked over the coffee table by the bed and picked it up.

"Darien?" Mina's voice rang through the receiver. "Is Serena there?"

"Yes, she is here. Do you want her?" Darien was only half listening, as he was trying to run a comb through his ebony hair.

"No, Darien. The big question is, do _you_?" Darien's hand froze above his head and his mouth got really dry. He calmly put his hand down and sat on the bed. "What do you mean?" He prayed his voice wouldn't show how nervous he felt about Mina's answer.

Mina giggled, "Serena was just with us. We were talking about how you two should become more… _close_… in your relationship. When we turned around, she was gone. So I guess that means…." Her bubbly voice trailed off. Mina waited to hear Darien's reaction. She half expected him to shout for joy. He _was_ a man, after all.

Darien was shouting for joy, at least on the inside. His mind was having more rational thoughts, however. My little angel, out to… to… No! It can't be, and she wouldn't know a thing about it. Not to mention how innocent she is. He was silently convincing himself when a knock came to his bedroom door.

"Darien? How long can you take to get dressed?" She knocked a second time, just hard enough push t he door open ever so slightly.

Darien muttered a goodbye and instantly slammed the phone down and turned to face the door. Serena's little form was silhouetted against the light coming from the other side of the door. The sun behind her made her hair shine, so it matched the sun itself. Darien took a sharp breath in when he saw how she looked. Serena seemed to sense this, because she blushed and walked out of the doorway, even closer to where Darien was sitting.

'Hell, I am sitting on the _bed_!' Darien practically leaped off the bed. He stood there afterward looking flushed and awkward. He glanced down and realized he was shirtless, and his bare chest still had drops of water clinging to it. Suddenly conscience of everything, he stiffened up. Darien tried to flash one of his dazzling smiles to Serena, but when he looked at her she was giggling. He looked at her, puzzled, when all of a sudden a burst of laughter erupted from her lips. Darien loved that laugh, and he could feel all his worries melting away. 'My Serena, try to have sex with me? They have _got_ to be kidding!'

Serena saw him relax and started to walk over to him. She was completely aware of the fact that he had no shirt on, and the fact that they were standing in his bedroom. But she kept that innocent look on her face. Serena basically walked into his arms, his willing arms. She rested her cheek against his strong chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Darien, in turn, rested his head on her golden hair and gently stroked the long ponytails. They both basked in this loving embrace before one of them spoke up.

"Serena…." Darien breathed. He didn't know why she came over, but now that didn't really seem relevant. _The important thing is_, he thought, _how can I keep her here longer?_

Serena was thinking the exact same thing. Fate seemed to answer the question for both of them. Her stomach gave a gigantic growl. Darien laughed, knowing his girlfriend's love of food. He planted one light kiss on her head and stepped out of the hug.

"It looks like the bottomless pit has spoken. Why don't you stay for dinner? I think I can cook us something decent. After, we can watch that movie that we rented together last week. Does it sound like a plan?" Darien prayed that it would sound like one to her.

"That sounds perfect," murmured Serena. "Let me call my mom to tell her our plans!" She strolled over to the phone and picked it up. She then left Darien to finish changing. Phoning her mom was always a pain, but since Serena was younger it was a must. The answer was usually yes, because her family knew of the couple's love for each other and respected and trusted him. But she could take no chances.

"Hi, mom! Is it okay if I stay at Rei's place until around eleven?" Serena asked in her most adorable I'm-so-innocent voice. "Yea, it's the Temple." Serena's brow furrowed. "Ten? Ten is way too early for us girls! Can I stay at Da- err - Rei's until eleven?" A smile spread on her lips. "Okay, love you mom. Bye!"

The blonde slammed down the phone in triumph just as Darien walked through the door. He was wearing the same jeans he was wearing before, but he had put on that tight black shirt and sprayed some cologne on. He looked gorgeous, and it took all of Serena's self control to keep from drooling. She quickly hopped off the couch and faced him, just to see Darien flash his smile and motion to the kitchen. He briskly walked past her and Serena followed close behind.

Soon, with a little help from Serena, a pot of soup was frothing on the stove. Darien was quietly stirring it, while Serena acted as the official taste tester, something she could do a little too well. She triumphantly raised a spoon high into the air.

"Alright Darien, with my superior tasting skills, I KNOW I will be able to tell if this is worthy of our meal tonight!" She carefully scooped up some of the broth and raised the liquid to her lips. With suspicious eyes she sipped it up, leaving some of the juice still on her mouth. She straightened up and hardened her face in a pose of complete contemplation.

While she was still thinking, Darien leaned down close to her face. "Now let me try some." He planted a quick kiss on her lips; just enough so he could taste the soup that still lingered there. He drew back just inches from her face and whispered, "Delicious."

Serena could feel her legs melting, right then and there. They were followed soon by her heart, and she nearly glided on air to the coffee table, where they would be having their little dinner tonight.

Before long, candles had been lit, a tablecloth put in place and the lights dimmed a little. She plopped herself down in a chair and Darien emerged out of the kitchen carrying two bowls with spoons set in each of them. The same thought echoed in each of their minds. What a perfect night…and subconsciously, they both wondered how this perfect night would end up.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder how she is doing…" Mina twisted a long strand of golden hair between her fingers

"I wonder how she is doing…" Mina twisted a long strand of golden hair between her fingers. The four friends that had been left behind earlier that evening were lounging around Rei's house. Mina in particular was sitting on the floor and leaning on the low table in front of her.

"Knowing our Serena, she has probably gotten…. None." Lita was lying face-up on the floor, half asleep.

"If only Darien wasn't as timid about these things, she would have gotten somewhere by now!" Rei, who had just been leaning against the far wall, suddenly sprang into action by pacing the room. "He is always so proper but when it comes down to it he flips out. Did you not HEAR how nervous he sounded on the phone after Mina talked to him? AND he hung up on us!" Rei was in full complain mode, and everyone knew nothing was going to stop her.

"We could…." Ami's timid voice piped up and to everyone's surprise, Rei shut up. Everyone leaned in closer to the blue haired girl sitting upright at the table with intense curiosity. Feeling their gaze, Ami sat up a little straighter. "We could call him again and convince him to drop those darn ethics of his to give Serena some joy tonight." Everyone had grins forming on their lips, but no, Ami didn't stop there. She put on the saddest face she could just to emphasize the next line.

"Doesn't he OWE this to her after seemingly abandoning her this year? You know, during our whole battle with Galaxia and all of her minions? Didn't she just SUFFER while he was gone? He could make up for all this, tonight." Ami's eyes flashed maniacally.

"I didn't know you had it in you Ames!" Lita patted Ami on the back, maybe a little harder than she intended to. Ami fell forward, as well as the glasses that were perched on her nose. She straightened up and slid them back in place while flashing everyone a huge grin. After some debate, they decided to do just what the smart Sailor Soldier had said.

Mina was voted to talk again, mostly because love advice coming from the soldier of love was a little more convincing. Ami would feed her what to say, and everyone would listen in. This was going to be good.

Having finished their food and talked for a while, Darien and Serena snuggled in to get cozy for the remainder of the night.

"Darien?" Serena's little voice squeaked. Darien looked down and saw her beautiful face looking up at him with misty eyes. His insides did a double back flip and he could swear he broke sweat on his forehead. "There is no where else I would rather be right now." Serena whispered. Darien just couldn't stand it anymore. He lowered his head slowly on to her willing lips, a more passionate kiss than the one in the kitchen. Serena, in response, shifted her weight and Darien easily pulled her onto his lap.

This has never happened before… Darien's mind was screaming out of nervousness. This is usually how she made him feel, but for some reason the emotions he was feeling were more intense. Carefully, so not to make her move away, he placed his hand on the side of her knee. Painstakingly slow, he slid his hand higher. And higher… And higher…

RING… RING…Serena practically leaped off Darien and landed on the complete other side of the couch. Darien gave a nervous laugh and raced to answer the phone. The quicker he answered, the quicker he could get back to… whatever they had been doing. He rather liked it.

"Hello, Chiba residence, Darien speaking."

"Oh, Darien, don't put on that gentlemanly attitude. What have you been doing?" Darien's whole body tensed up as Mina's voice echoed on the line once more.

"N… Nothing. We made dinner and we were just relaxing on the couch when you called."

Easy, Darien, keep you're cool and you will get through this.

"Relaxing…. Right. I am here to talk to you about that little number sitting on your couch right now. You know, the beautiful blonde Sailor Scout, as well as your future wife? Do you remember how happy she looked when you appeared after the battle with Galaxia?"

Darien was thankful that they were on the phone or else Mina would have seen the puzzled look on his face. Where is she going with this?

"Yes, I remember."

Mina had the biggest grin on her face but of course, Darien couldn't see that.

"Did you know that all year, when you were gone, she wrote to you every day, no matter what she was doing?"

"Yes, I read each and every one." Darien replied.

"Do you even know how much she SUFFERED? She didn't get one reply, not one from you! She convinced herself you didn't write because you were busy, which is like the truth. During our battle with Galaxia, she even thought you had DIED! Do you know how hurt she was?" Mina raised her voice on the phone. She needed, WANTED him to get the idea.

"S… Suffered? She-suffered?!" Darien was shaking all over. Image after image of his Serena, his angel, crying over his picture, calling his voicemail just to hear his voice, weeping on a rooftop in the rain flashed in his mind. He didn't know where they came from, but they seemed so real.

"Yeah, suffered. She would twist her ring, the one YOU gave her, over and over on her finger and was always moping around." Mina could almost feel Darien's guilt. Now to finish him off. "Darien, what have you done to make up for all that? Make her soup? Is that really going to compensate for that long, lonely year? How could you…?" Darien's breath came is short gasps as he realized how Serena must have felt, and what little he has done for her. Struggling to even think, he could barely answer Mina.

"What do I need to do? Just tell me and I will do it, for my love, my poor Serena…" He felt disgusted with himself. How could he do that to her? He loved her, but he had left her, all alone, for so long…

"Darien, I know you love her a lot. I know you want to make her happy. From a love aspect, what could make her the happiest person alive?" Mina hinted hardly, wanting him, no, FORCING him to get it. Suddenly, it all clicked. Darien stopped breathing.

She wants me to make love to Serena. She wants me to have sex with Serena. She wants me to…. That thought was the only thing racing through his mind. The touch of her thigh on his hand suddenly burned his fingers. He could feel every kiss they ever shared tingling his lips. His mouth was dry and suddenly he couldn't sit still. He looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor, and al l around the room. Anyway he turned, he could not get away from the feeling of utter shame he felt for doing this to Serena. And he could only think of what he wanted to do to her right here, right now, just to make up for that….

"Jeez, don't get all hot and bothered talking to me on the phone! GET OUT THERE!" Mina reprimanded him and suddenly he was aware of everything, including his heavy breathing on the phone.

"All right. All right! Oh and Mina? Thanks." With that he hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His body was still for a moment. When he looked forward again, he was under control. He could do this.

A somewhat calm, collected Darien walked back to the couch where Serena sat. She had gotten bored while he was gone and turned on the TV. With a blanket tightly wrapped around her little torso, her face was one of pure concentration. Darien sauntered over to the television set and turned it off. The girl of his dreams looked up at him with an innocent, confused look. Darien gulped. Seeing this, Serena decided to make the first move. She laughed lightheartedly.

"Let's see, where were we before the phone rang?" Darien walked over and sat down on the couch beside Serena. He pulled her gently onto his lap so that she was cradled in his arms and put his face inches from hers.

"I think we were right about…" He boldly placed his hand right back on her knee, "…here." And with that, Serena kissed him, just a brush of the lips.

Darien, on the other hand, wanted to give a little more. He kissed her right back, but let his lips linger on hers. After a moment, he opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue run along her lips. Serena responded and opened her mouth and let the tentative tongue in. Head shifting to the side so he could kiss her even deeper, Darien started sliding his hand right back up her leg. Serena felt him do this.

Oh my GOD!! Her mind screamed in excitement. She couldn't believe they were FINALLY going to get somewhere. She was still on his lap, arms hooked around his neck, kissing him senseless. But, jeez, she had to breathe. Darien gasped as Serena broke the kiss, his whole hand already up her miniskirt. He cautiously looked at Serena, a confused look on his gorgeous face. Serena just stared at him for a second, drinking him all in.

The sexy black hair falling into midnight eyes, and the rock hard body wrapped around her was just too perfect. She wanted this, and for the first time she truly realized she could do this.

"Don't most normal apartments have bedrooms for this? Or…" she teased playfully, "Does the masked crusader never sleep?"

Darien laughed and happily picked Serena up in his arms with one sweeping motion, much as he did as Tuxedo Mask. Carrying his prize, he made his way to the bedroom, where they both had been just hours before. He laid her out like a baby onto the bed, her golden odangos resting on a fluffy pillow. He walked back and looked at her.

"Tuxedo Mask never sleeps, but Darien Chiba, however, does."


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is: my four-chapter story

With that, he climbed on top of her, his face just inches from hers. They looked at each other, a heat growing in each other's eyes. Darien couldn't take it. He plunged down, pressing her body to the bed and his mouth to hers. He wanted her, all of her, right now. In Darien's mind, he was aware of how violent he was being, but his body just begged for more. His tongue pried her mouth open and slipped in feeling hers, which wasn't responding. Serena felt the need of him, right there against her. She was frightened, so she couldn't do anything in return. Darien continued to attack her, digging his nails deep into her thighs as her rubbed them raw. Serena felt her heart quicken, but for all the wrong reasons.

She needed him off. Now, this was too much.

She felt her little arms pushing against his chest, willing him to back off, just a little. She knew just moments before she had wanted this with all her heart, but she had imagined it as a gentler thing. This—this was him attacking her, and she was afraid. Serena had known he had always held himself back, and now she knew why.

Darien was still pinning her mercilessly to the bed. His loins were squashed so hard against her stomach that it was bruising. She couldn't breathe because his mouth had claimed hers. Wandering hands hurt the most sensitive and sacred parts of her body. Tears slid down Serena's pale cheeks, but it went unnoticed. All he could see was red; all he could feel was the skin of her thighs, and all he could think about was what he wanted. Serena saw no way out.

She screamed.

The bloodcurdling sound escaped her throat before she could keep it in. All her terror was put to voice, and it chilled Darien to the core. He froze in his movements, the spell of his desire broken, shattered to pieces. Serena took advantage of this moment to fling herself past Darien and to the other side of the bed. In the fetal position, she hugged her knees and started gasping for air as she sobbed to herself.

Shame overtook Darien as he slowly realized what he had done. Trying to make things better, he had just made things so terribly worse. His body was frozen, but his mind was racing. He hadn't planned this; she wasn't supposed to have tears streaking down her cheeks. Darien slowly inched back towards his angel, his poor fallen angel. She winced and instantly he retreated back onto the other side of the bed. Head hung in utter shame; he held his head in his hands and started to cry himself.

And so the couple was farther apart then they had ever been, but they were just on the opposing sides of a bed, crying for each other.

Serena took a moment to dry her eyes after what seemed like an eternity of crying. When the blurriness subsided, she saw Darien, hunched over, crying just as she had been.

"We both made a mistake."

Serena's tiny voice floated over to Darien. He paused in his racking sobs to look up at her, now seeing the tears had stopped and her face had dried. Her expression was one of forgiveness, and a little bit of pity might have flavored her eyes. He watched her as she slowly crawled over to him from the other side of the bed. Darien didn't dare to move a muscle, he didn't want her to stop coming. She grew closer and closer, and finally she was a foot away from him. Carefully, she opened her arms up and captured Darien in a comforting embrace. Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, she brought her legs up to her chest and sighed. Out of instinct, Darien hugged her right back, his cheek brushing her golden hair.

They stayed like that for a while, until Darien pulled back and stared into Serena's fathomless, sky-blue eyes.

"Serena, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but… you know how long I had been waiting. I let all of myself go, all too soon. I ca-"

"Why are you apologizing if I have already forgiven you?" Serena cut him off. "And, I wasn't as innocent as I usually am. We both made a mistake." She repeated just for emphasis.

Relief washed over Darien as he hugged Serena closer. To himself, he made a vow that if he and Serena ever became that intimate ever again, it would be different, so different. Now that he made that vow with himself, it was time to make it with Serena.

"If we ever… you know… do that again, I promise it will not be like that ever again. You have every right to fry me to moon dust if it happens a second time."

"I might have to take you up on that!" She teased. "Darien, seriously though, you weren't the only one waiting for this. I wanted it too. So you say next time we get intimate, you will be better. So… when exactly is next time?" Serena expanded her blue eyes to the max, making them irresistible. Darien leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Whenever you're ready, my love."

Those were the perfect words. Serena gazed up at Darien from his shoulder so that her lips were inches from his. Darien never let his eyes stray from hers. With painstaking slowness, they neared each other until their lips locked. A shock went through Serena's body, but it was a good feeling this time. Their lips just barely touched, because he was afraid to deepen the kiss. Serena must have felt his tension, because slowly, she parted her lips, making his mouth mimic hers. Tentatively, each of their tongues ventured out: and so the kiss deepened.

Darien didn't want a repeat of the last time, so he decided to let Serena take control, and see where she went with it.

She kissed him senseless, each one showing her love and her forgiveness. Darien just reveled in her sweetness, her softness. He didn't dare move a muscle, or else this sweet angel would disappear from him. Her hands playing in his hair, tickling his neck was making him crazy. He was so happy he had her back; so happy she was easy to forgive his stupid mistake. He broke their sweet kisses and laughed.

Serena looked up with him in confusion. Darien looked into those cerulean pools and smiled. Drawing his face closer so their noses tickled each other, he closed his eyes and started his own little chant.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…" Serena smiled and closed her eyes too, and just let his soft breath delight her lips. She gasped as little wet butterfly kisses were trailed along her chin, down her neck, and all over her face.

"I love you too, Darien." This just coaxed out more soft kisses from Darien, still sweeping over her face. Darien loved the feeling of her soft skin beneath his lips.

"You are so beautiful; I could kiss you all over…" The soft breathy words escaped between Darien's soft kisses.

He was surprised when he felt soft small fingers caressing his cheeks. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Serena smiling at him. Her lips pressed onto his in a kiss, short and sweet.

"I love you so much, and I can't believe that you are all mine."

"Serena, I am yours forever, and you know that. Serena, my one and only weakness, my perfect little angel…" He scooped her up in his arms again, one of his favorite pastimes. He spun around, both of them laughing until their sides ached. Eventually the world stopped tumbling and Darien just cradled her against him. She cuddled into his chest and sighed.

"We are so in love with each other, Darien…" Serena whispered. Darien nestled his face in her golden hair, catching whiffs of her shampoo, thinking of the right way to say the joy that he felt.

"Your kisses… they sent shocks up my spine every time. They are the sweetest things I have ever tasted, and those perfect kisses are more than enough. In fact, it's all we need."

"Yea…" she closed her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

Darien didn't want to lift his head off of her silky gold hair, but he managed to glance at the clock for a second. He groaned at the time, how little he had left with Serena.

"It's about nine. You have to go in two hours." Serena slapped a palm to her forehead in disbelief. She had spent hours with him, but she didn't want it to end. He was being so sweet, and they had found their ground in their love. It was too perfect. Serena let a huge yawn escape her lips. Blurry, sleepy eyes glanced up at Darien.

Darien leaned his head forward and pecked her lips for the thousandth time. He was surprised when a yawn of his own filled his mouth too. He heard a giggle from in his arms.

"Why are you laughing? I had a hard day at school before you showed up." He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You want to take a little nap?" Darien closed his eyes and nodded, his lips brushing hers as his head moved up and down. He nearly sleepwalked over to the bed before crashing them both down in the soft covers. Serena buried herself in the warm comforter and peeked out from the edge of the blanket and laughed.

'She looks so cute right now,' Darien thought. Rolling over to see her better, he reached out and caught his bunny, his angel, his princess, and his hero in his arms and held her tight, his face and fingers caught up in her long golden strands yet again. He loved her hair; it was gorgeous.

Serena's arms laced themselves around his waist and held tight. Her cheek was pressed against his taut chest, and she could feel the steady beat of his heart, which she knew without a doubt, was all hers. A smile found its way to her lips.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed as each was overtaken by a deep sweet sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena awoke with warmth enveloping her

Serena awoke with warmth enveloping her. She smiled in the drowsy darkness as she remembered who was the cause for the warmth against her cheek and around her body. Every inch of her surface was sent into waves of excitement when Darien shifted his weight. With a shock, Serena realized their exact placement.

She had her arms entwined around his strong chest, her cheek gently nuzzling his torso. His face was once again buried in her endless flow of golden hair. These were normal positions for them. What really got Serena worked up was where her legs and his hands were.

Darien's right hand was holding her left buttocks, and her left leg was carelessly thrown over his, so that they were thigh to thigh. Her face turned a shade of red as she sighed in content.

'I knew he couldn't keep his hands off me for long…' She mused. He was so peaceful, his breathing even on the top of her hair. She didn't want to move him. This is where she wanted to be. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes as a light sleep took her.

The light airy scent of strawberry invaded Darien's nostrils and pulled him from sleep. Drowsily, he opened his eyes at a mass of gold, breathing softly on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

Darien also noted with some interest where her leg was, and also the feel of her jean skirt under his hand. Cheeks stained red, he thought about moving into a more modest position. After some debate, he decided that he was comfortable where he was.

He loved Serena while she was sleeping, but he loved her kisses more. Slowly, as to not wake her up, he slid down until his face was level with Serena. With careful precision, he tickled her lips with a kiss. Seeing her feathery lashes slowly slide open, he smiled and kissed her button nose.

"Good Morning Sunshine," he said in a breathy whisper against her ear, "how did you sleep?" Darien moved his hand from the risqué position where it was to her waterfall of golden hair. It quickly got entangled in the silk.

"Like a baby…" Serena whispered, brushing her lips against his ear. She could feel the shivers it sent down his spine and she smiled to herself. Pulling away from him and untangling her hair, she stretched and yawned like a cat before settling back into Darien's arms.

Darien wrapped her up in his arms and held on tight, stealing a glance at the clock to see how much time he had left. His glazed-over look took on an unhappy twist when he saw just how little time they had. Deciding not to tell Serena, he just hugged her closer in his arms, running his fingers through her hair and tracing her jaw with his thumb.

Serena melted under Darien's touch and sighed yet again…

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hello Mina! This is Ikuko, Serena's mom? I was wondering if she was over there, I haven't seen her since school let out, and I'm getting worried…" Mina's jaw dropped as she struggled to search her mind for any excuse.

"Well, you see, it's just-um, the thing is…well-"

"Give me that!" Ami snapped as she grabbed the phone from Mina's hand and held her ear up to the receiver. After taking a second to clear her throat and think, she started to talk.

"Hello Ms. Ikuko! This is Ami. Serena is here with us for the night, she's going to have a sleepover with all of us girls!"

"I didn't know 'all of us girls' was a another name for Darien…" Rei muttered under her breath. Ami shot her a look and continued talking.

"I mean, if that's alright with you. She would come to the phone right now, but she pigged out on Lita's rice cakes and fell asleep. We'll tell her you called though!"

Ikuko felt herself pulled in by the cheeriness of Ami's voice and instantly believed her. "Yes, of course Serena can spend the night! The poor dear, she's probably conked out for the night, just have her call me in the morning."

"Sure thing! Bye."

Ami triumphantly hung up the phone and winked at her friends. "Mission accomplished!"

"Man, we are way too good at these things!" Lita said as she gave Mina a high-five. Mina ended up nursing her stinging hand from the force of the gesture. The other three burst out into peals of laughter as tears welled up in the pretty blonde's eyes. As she rubbed her hand, Mina couldn't help but think of Serena and Darien.

"Guys, do you actually think they'll do it?"

The laughter quickly subsided as a wave of seriousness hit all of the girls. Rei's violet eyes were closed deep in thought, while Ami turned a little red, as she did when any subject turned to the matters of intimacy. Lita looked at Mina questioningly.

"Well, what do you mean? We've pretty much set them up to do so! I don't see why…"

"They won't." Rei interrupted. Everyone was surprised at the remark, but the priestess wasn't looking at them. Her concentration was somewhere on the floor, her eyes serious. Suddenly violet orbs snapped up at Mina's face. "The love that circles Serena and Darien is pure and timeless, and that what makes them so powerful together. They would do anything for each other and trust each other completely, enough for both of them to know that they don't necessarily have to do this."

The rest of the four girls were silent, seeing the wisdom in the piercing violet eyes. A wave of guilt settled over the four girls as they realized they may have pushed things a little too far.

"I'll call and see how… or what… they're doing." Mina's bubbly attitude faded as she crawled toward the phone. Dialing in Darien's memorized number, a silent trio of girls watched on.

The faint sound of a telephone ring barely registered on Serena's senses. She had absolutely no desire to get up, and she decided she wasn't going to fairly easily. After all, she had gotten very good at ignoring things like telephones (or alarms) when she was sleeping.

Darien however, was not as talented. He chuckled as he pried a very stubborn and very irritated Serena off of his chest before climbing reluctantly out of bed, and shuffling toward the phone. Giving his eyes a good rub to drive away the sleepiness etched in them, he picked up.

"Hello, Chiba residence, Darien speaking." Serena giggled to herself. _Darien would be sleepy and still answer the phone like a gentleman…_

"Hey Darien, this is Mina again. Did I wake you?" Mina said with a steady voice, trying her best to sound like she wasn't feeling guilty.

"You did, but we were just sleeping, nothing important" Darien replied drowsily.

"Sleeping? Uhm, Darien, I'm sorry if I'm prying, but did you two…?" She left the question unfinished, feeling it didn't need to be said out loud. Darien stiffened at the intimacy of the question, but managed to choke out an answer.

"No, we didn't Mina." Darien could hear her breath a huge sigh of relief and laugh.

"That's good! Oh man, we were so worried what we had gotten Sere-"

"Wait! You're the one who wanted me to!" Darien said, suddenly feeling confused and wondering what on earth Mina was talking about. Hadn't she been the one who wanted him to seduce his Serena? His eyes wandered over to the now sleeping angel on his bed. They had spent a night together, yes, but nothing had happened that was of importance. At least, the importance Mina was speaking of.

"True, Darien, but the girls and I had a talk about this, and we decided that maybe we had been too rash. We put the idea in Sere's head and convinced you to do it, but you two should decide on when to… you know. We can't decide that for you." Mina explained. She wanted Darien to know her mistake, and most of all she wanted to be forgiven.

"Mina, Serena and I had a talk last night, and we decided the exact same thing. Don't worry; I'll have her back to you soon."

"We told her mom she was at our house, so you just keep her for the night, okay?" Mina could practically _hear _Darien smile on the other end. She rolled her eyes at his obvious love for Serena.

"Thanks Mina… bye" He immediately hung up the phone. Smiling mischievously, he ran to his bed and jumped on top of Serena, sending her into a squealing frenzy of flailing arms and kicking feet. Darien collapsed on top of her in a laughing mess.

_Only my moonbeam could make me laugh this hard! _

Once the laughing subsided, a very happy couple held each other on the bed. Darien reached up and tucked a piece of the stray gold back up into her odango, making her smile.

"Darien, I think this is where we're supposed to be." Serena whispered, running a tiny finger over his lips. When he gave her a confused look, she just shook her had and smiled. "I'm supposed to be here, in your arms." she explained. Darien gave her a warm smile and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, but one that sent a shock through his whole body.

"And I'm supposed to be right here, holding you and protecting you." Darien whispered against her lips.

"This is our purpose. This, this is our destination."

They quickly drifted again into a deep sleep, neither one knowing who had said the last words. In truth, it didn't matter.

**fin**


End file.
